Secret Valentine
by Simply Emotional
Summary: Izaya wakes up one morning to find a rose left on his coffee table with a mysterious note. Finding other notes, he goes to find the person, or 'stalker' that wrote them. Funny how in the end it's the one person he least expected, but had every right to.


Hello everyone, I know it's almost Halloween (I'm gonna be Gir from Invader Zim), but I decided to write a Valentine's Day fanfic for Shizaya. I love this pairing so much, so I thought of a fluffy plot, and went with it. I wrote this while listening to Secret Valentine, an epic song by We The Kings. I hope you all enjoy this, it was fun writing it.

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Valentine <strong>

Crimson eyes fluttered open as light streamed through the open window. A small breeze filtered through the room, soothing to the sleeping male. His playful eyes scanned the room, surprised that he hadn't shut his window last night as he did every night. Shrugging it off as chance, he got up, slowly heading across the room in his Coca-cola pajamas. Opening the door to his bedroom, he was met with his neatly decorated living area, comfortably warm despite the chill from his bedroom window.

Walking past his coffee table, he froze, tilting his head to look back at it. A single rose laid there, it's thorns sharp, a tiny crimson tint to them as though the person who left it there wasn't too careful of being pricked by the sharp edges. A small letter sat beside the rose, folded up neatly, the edges seemingly burned. "Namie's maybe? A reward for living another year?" Slowly reaching out, he picked up the note, unfolding it with playful, yet curious eyes. It read:

**Izaya, come find me. ❤ **

Izaya blinked, laughing darkly. 'Had a stalker seriously sneak in through my window to leave me this ridiculous note?' He snickered at the thought, "I love my humans, especially one daring enough to do such a thing." He smirked, eyes darkening. "Very well, I'll accept your challenge.

After a nice long shower, Izaya headed, fully dressed, to the fridge. Opening it in hopes of discovering his left over fatty tuna, he instead found another rose where he favorite food had mysteriously disappeared. Scoffing, he searched for the note, finding it buried under his milk cartons. With a slight growl, at the disappearance of his meal, he read the note softly to himself.

**"If you want your fatty tuna, you better find me before noon! Stop taking your freaking time!" ❤ **

Izaya's nose crinkled in disgust at the rude impatient behavior. What sick man would steal HIS tuna? This was unacceptable. Rushing, he tugged on his usual jacket, darting out the door, switchblade held tightly in hand. As he sped down the old stairs, he spotted a small red blur sitting at the bottom of the apartment steps. Curiously, he moved to pick up a small rose, a not attached to it. With a bit of hesitation, Izaya read through it.

"**You better hurry, or I might just eat it all before you get here!" ❤ **

"Where is, 'here'?" Izaya questioned, looking at the hearts that followed the letters with curiosity. "They seem to be increasing…" He murmured to himself as he walked once more in the direction the arrow at the bottom of the card was pointing to. After walking around for what seemed like hours, he rested his bored body on a bench, checking the time on his phone. 11:30am, the bold letters read, and Izaya groaned. This was too damn frustrating! About time to call it quits and go home to enjoy whatever he could scavenge out of this Valentines Day, he was surprised to see a rose resting by the foot of the bench. Shifting, he laid on his stomach, reaching down to grab the note attached to it. Pretty damn elaborate stalker, huh?

**"Oii, don't give up! What would the God of sushi say if he knew your weren't saving your damn tuna?" ❤ **

It took a moment for the words to ring in his mind, and his will to find this person was instantly back. He glanced around at his surroundings, surprised to find that he had made his way to Ikebukuro without even noticing it. Tilting his head, he spotted a certain blood walking up the cold street, and chuckled. "I'm sure I have at least a couple minutes to mess with Shizu-chan."

Without even thinking about why the man would be this far downtown, Izaya stood up, lying low as he snuck up behind Shizuo. He reached out, poking the man's back with his switchblade. "Oh, Shizzy-" Shizuo turned quickly, a light smirk on his face. "Oh, it's you, Izaya-kun." Izaya froze when he spotted the small package in Shizuo's hands.

It was his sushi box, a small red rose and note sitting atop it, complimenting it in a strange way. "Where…where'd you get that?" Izaya asked, wanting to lunge for it, tear it open and get his beloved snack back. Shizuo shrugged, though he looked quite flustered, his cheeks tinted a light red color. "I dunno, I just found it…" Izaya took it from Shizuo's hands, quickly ripping open the note.

**"Happy Valentine's Day, Izaya."**

Izaya blinked, but peered down to the bottom of the paper. There, though small, was the author's name.

**"Love, Shizuo." ❤ **

Izaya's eyes widened, and he stared up at the man in utter surprise, his eyes shimmering with a look of anger. "So, you're the fish rap-" Soft lips cut of his sentence as the other male kissed him lightly, silencing his rant. "I love you." Shizuo whispered against his lips, and Izaya just looked down at the ground. His secret boyfriend had sent him the letters; it hadn't been a stalker at all! He growled, angry with himself for not even considering the possibility that it might have been Shizuo.

Scoffing, Izaya glanced away; a light blushed spreading across his cheeks. "What's with the hearts on the notes? Not very manly of you…" Shizuo chuckled, ruffling Izaya's hair softly. "One for each word you said to me when you finally confessed…" Izaya, surprised that he remembered, looked up into the taller male's eyes. Shizuo's smile was playful as he spoke, hands pricked by the rose thorns held Izaya's face lovingly.

"You looked away, and said; "I can't hate you, Shizuo."

Izaya blushed, and Shizuo's smile deepened.

"I remember, that was the first time you ever called me by my name."

Yes, Shizuo was definitely Izaya's one and only secret valentine.

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it everyone, a cute little fic, isn't it? *Huggles Readers* Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, I just love them so much...^^ *Runs Away As She Has A Fangirl Moment*<p> 


End file.
